


I'm Glad It Was You

by lotorotor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Lotor isn't there physically, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Pining Allura (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06, he's just mentioned a few times, lance and keith are there like once, lesbian romelle, past lotura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/lotorotor
Summary: Allura blames herself for the events that happened after Lotor was revealed to not be what he'd said. She's having trouble forgiving herself for trusting so easily, even though it's been months since everything went down.Romelle sees Allura. She wants to help and comfort her, to be there for her.It's not long before Allura realizes she feels more than just gratitude for her.





	I'm Glad It Was You

Allura sat at the edge of the small lake, her small feet kicking at the water. They’d stopped on a small planet hoping to find some supplies, especially food, as Hunk had repeatedly reminded everyone, and Allura had decided to slip away to get some time alone. Her head dropped into her hands and she sighed forlornly.

It had been months, but she still couldn’t forgive herself for falling for Lotor’s flattery. There were no lingering feelings of affection, only anger at both him and herself. If she hadn’t so readily given him his trust, none of those events would have happened. They’d still have the Castle of the Lions. That loss hurt her the most; it was the last piece of her home that she’d had and now, even it was gone.

A hand gently touched her upper arm, and Allura looked up to see the pale face of Romelle, her twin blonde pony tails falling over her shoulders. Her pink eyes were filled with concern.

“Princess? Are you okay?” she asked.

Allura nodded, hoping that would be enough to appease her so that she could be left alone. Instead, Romelle took a seat next to her, folding her hands in her lap.

“Are you thinking about Lotor?”

Allura sighed. “It’s because of my blind trust that everything happened the way that it did.”

“No.” Romelle shook her head.  “He manipulated everyone, including all of my people. You thought you were doing the right thing. Besides, if not you, he would have found someone else to accomplish his aims.”

Allura said nothing, her lips twisting in emotion.

“It’s been months, Princess. It’s okay to forgive yourself.”

“I don’t know how.” She admitted, her voice breaking.

Romelle leaned forward and took her hand. “Let me help you.”

“How?”

“Just know that I’m here for you. Anything you need, I want to help.”

Allura stared at Romelle, at this other Altean. This person whose existence she’d previously thought was impossible, yet was sitting right there, their fingers linked together. How could she possibly be real? She squeezed her hand, marveling at the warmth that spread through her. Amazed that Romelle was right there in front of her.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Romelle had taken to riding in the Blue Lion with Allura, offering her company so the Princess would be a little less lonely. Sometimes they flew in silence, but sometimes they talked. Their conversations involved everything, from serious topics like the state of the Galra empire, to more lighthearted things. They often joked and bantered and Allura had to admit it was extremely pleasant to have someone there with her.

Then, one day, the atmosphere changed. Or at least, Allura noticed the change that had been taking place for the first time.

Romelle was next to her while she piloted the Lion, laughing at whatever she had just said. Allura turned to look at her, a smile on her lips, when she noticed just how close the other Altean was. Close enough that when she tilted her head forward as she laughed, her blonde hair brushed against Allura’s arm. Close enough that if Allura turned her head just enough, she could smell the pleasant floral scent that always followed Romelle.

Allura also noticed just how beautiful the other Altean was. The way her hair perfectly complimented her skin tone, and how her nose crinkled when she laughed. How the line of jaw was absolutely breathtaking, and the way her teeth flashed when she smiled. Everything about her was unreal.

Turning away, Allura took stock of her emotions. She noticed how her heart was turning somersaults, and she wondered when her feelings had taken this path.

As the realization hit her of what was happening, she metaphorically kicked herself. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to fall for anyone ever again, because after what happened last time, how could she trust herself?

She sneaked another glance at the girl, who had calmed her laughter, but still wore a mirthful grin. She couldn’t help but think that if it had to be anyone, at least it was Romelle.

* * *

 

“We’re coming up on a planet.” Keith said over the communication line. “I think this would be a good place to stop for a bit.”

“Alright, let’s go, then.” Lance agreed. “I could use a chance to stretch my legs.”

Everyone aimed their course for the mentioned planet. It loomed ahead of them, a spherical mosaic of brown and green. It was beautiful.

Once they’d landed, Allura opened the Lion and gestured for Romelle to go on ahead of her. She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes momentarily, before contacting Hunk and asking if she could speak with him. He agreed, wasting no time in making his way to the Blue Lion.

“What’s up, Princess?” he asked, sitting cross legged on the ground next to her.

“I just… needed some advice and I didn’t know who else to ask,” she explained.

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I’m all ears.” Hunk said kindly. She smiled at him in gratitude.

“I’ve noticed recently that I’ve developed some feelings for someone and I don’t really know what to do about it.”

“Oh,” Hunk said, “may ask who it is?”

Allura sighed. “It’s Romelle.”

“Oh,” he repeated. He seemed at a loss for words, so Allura continued talking.

“She’s beautiful, and I’ve really grown to care for her. And I, well, I love being around her,” she paused, “but last time I felt anything for someone they ended up not being who I thought. And I ended up putting the universe in jeopardy. And while I don’t think Romelle could be anything but what she seems, I don’t know if I can trust myself to see clearly.”

Hunk nodded thoughtfully. “You know, I really don’t think you have to worry about Romelle ending up like Lotor. I get you’re concerned and cautious because of what happened last time, but I also think of all people to fall for, Romelle’s a really good one.”

Allura was silent for a moment as she processed his words. “You’re sure?”

“Princess, she’s the one who warned us about Lotor in the first place.”

“That’s a good point.” Relief slid down her body. “Do you think I should tell her?”

Hunk shrugged. “If you want to shoot your shot, sure, go ahead. It’s up to you, though.”

“Okay. I… I think I will talk to her. I think I want her to know. Thank you, Hunk.” She gave him another smile. “I knew you were the right person to talk to.”

“No problem, Princess,” he replied, “is that all you wanted to talk about?”

Allura nodded. “Yeah. Again, thank you.”

They walked out of the Lion together, and Allura thought to herself that Lance was right. Stretching their legs was definitely nice.

* * *

 

Later, Allura found herself alone with Romelle, the two of them surrounded by knobbly trees. She didn’t think it was a coincidence, considering she’d noticed Hunk telling the others that he had something he wanted to show them, and mysteriously didn’t say anything to either Allura or Romelle. She was definitely grateful to him.

For a while, they just talked as they usually did. It was comfortable. Nice. Wonderful.

But then the sunlight fell on Romelle in such a way that made her look absolutely ethereal. Her entire being seemed to glow and Allura’s heart stuttered.

“You’re beautiful,” she blurted without thinking. Romelle froze momentarily, then her face broke into a shy smile.

“How can you say that, Princess, when you look as gorgeous as you do?” she said. Allura felt her heart shift into overdrive, pounding away in her chest like a spooked horse.

“Romelle, I…” she swallowed, placing a hand on the other girl’s cheek. Her eyes flickered to her mouth, tracing the soft curve of her lips.

Never before had she felt this strongly for someone, not even for Lotor. He had offered her false flattery and empty promises. Romelle had given her laughter and joy where she hadn’t been sure there was any. She’d comforted her when she’d been down, and she was always there when she needed her. More than that, her entire being was beautiful, not just in looks, but in who she was. Allura knew that she was absolutely smitten.

“Can I kiss you?” Romelle whispered, her cheeks dusted with pink. Her eyes widened, as if she’d just realized what she’d said, and she took a step back, looking anywhere but at Allura. She turned, poised as if to run away, and Allura jolted forward and grabbed her arm.

“Wait!” she spun her back around, pulling her close, and pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft, gentle, and over far too soon.

“Princess?” Romelle stared at her with wide pink eyes, her face covered in a blush.

“Please, you can call me Allura.”

Romelle smiled, her blush darkening. “But I like the way you look at me when I call you Princess.”

Allura chuckled quietly. “Would you like to be my princess?”

Their foreheads leaned together as Romelle gazed into her eyes. “Please.”

Lips met lips and Allura could have sworn that sparks were flying between them. She knew that she had been right; of all the people she could have fallen for, Romelle was the best candidate. If nothing else, the proof was in the way her kisses made Allura’s head spin and her heart soar.

Allura had lost a lot, it was true, but at least she had this. At least she had Romelle.

She was never going to let anything take her away.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY DID YOU GUYS WANNA SEE A GORGEOUS ILLUSTRATION OF THIS FIC?? [CUZ THERE’S ONE RIGHT HERE](http://saolson.tumblr.com/post/178126571680/months-ago-glitch-h-asked-if-anyone-would-read)
> 
> I have to make it clear that I'm a Lotor stan first and foremost (i mean my username is lotorotor. Clearly I like him) and the things the characters say about him in this fic are not my views at all. I have theories and more than a few feelings about season 6 lmfao. My tumblr, as unorganized as it is, has more details about what I actually think, if anyone's curious. 
> 
> I ship Allura/Romelle pretty damn hard, but I reeeeeeally didn't want Romelle to just be a rebound, and I did my best to make this fic not that. I'm thinking there's probably a more fleshed out, multi chapter fic about this pairing coming from me sometime in the future, but for now, please take this. *insert finger guns here*
> 
> find me on other sites:  
> tumblr: @glitch-h  
> twitter: @ramone_me  
> instagram: @caramelmacchiatoart  
> discord: lotorotor(#0571)


End file.
